<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reminders by hypnoshatesme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589045">Reminders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme'>hypnoshatesme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Michael, Fluff, M/M, some tattoo appreciation, with a little anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluff after a weekend apart (with some lingering doubts)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reminders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>somebody on tumblr requested more ace Michael and that was all encouragement I needed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the sixth time, Michael was checking the fridge. “Are you sure you’re going to be fine Gerry? If you need anything-”</p>
<p>Gerry had been watching him all day, as he fretted and hurried back and forth between his room and every other room, packing. Or doing anything but. Gerry was fairly sure that he had learned every corner of the apartment that might make any problems twice by now. He didn’t mind, though, because Michael had been gradually getting more and more stressed out as the day approached. Gerry had expected this.</p>
<p>He still couldn’t quite keep himself from chuckling as he answered, “Michael, I’ve been living on my own for quite a bit of my life. I’m fine, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Michael sighed, closing the fridge - it was full, had been the last times he checked - and turned towards Gerry, who was leaning against the counter. He hadn’t bothered to get dressed today and was still wearing Michael’s pyjamas, which were basically his by now anyways. </p>
<p>The fact that Gerry’s clothes were literally in the next bedroom didn’t change the fact that he felt very cosy sleeping in Michael’s clothes. He also quite enjoyed Michael’s utterly smitten face whenever he saw Gerry like that in the morning. Even now his lips pulled into a small, fond smile as he took Gerry in, before he was back to stressing out.</p>
<p>“I know it’s just...this was timed badly.” Michael ran a hand through his hair, further messing up the braid he had to redo twice already. “I didn’t want to leave you alone as soon as you moved in.”</p>
<p>Gerry cocked an eyebrow, “Michael, I’ve been living here for nearly two weeks.”</p>
<p>“Well, but I haven’t been in my right mind for most of that time!”</p>
<p>That was one way to put it. Michael had always been the anxious type, but in the weeks that followed his last exam he was tight-stringed the whole time. The day right after they had celebrated the stress being over, but it really only got replaced by a new kind. Michael had barely slept. When the grades were finally out, he has released a breath so deep Gerry was wondering if he had somehow been holding that for two weeks.</p>
<p>Gerry laughed, “I wonder at your self-awareness. It’s fine, Michael. We’ll have plenty of time when you’re back, it’s only a weekend.”</p>
<p>He sighed, “I already miss you.”</p>
<p>“You’re being so dramatic. Come here.” He pulled Michael into his arms and squeezed him lightly. “It’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>Michael sighed, “I...I don’t know. I haven’t been...there for so long. I’m just...I don’t know how it might go.”</p>
<p>Gerry had wondered about that. Michael didn’t talk much about his family, to the point where Gerry was surprised he even called them to share the news about finishing his studies. And then agreed to come home to celebrate. Michael didn’t seem entirely opposed to the idea, but still very anxious. Gerry didn’t ask. Michael looked nervous enough, and for all Gerry knew this might just be the normal thing to do. </p>
<p>“You’ll have me to text and call if you need, okay?” He rubbed Michael’s back gently. </p>
<p>“Yes, I know.” Michael pressed a kiss to his hair before returning the hug, "Thank you."</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a moment but Gerry knew Michael would want to leave soon, even if it was still too early to be worried about missing his train.</p>
<p>“Okay, I should get going, I guess.” Michael pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll text you when I’m there. Take care and...tell me if you need anything, okay?”</p>
<p>Gerry nodded, “Will do.” He squeezed Michael’s hand one last time, and Michael smiled before leaving the kitchen and getting his things. </p>
<p>Gerry brought him to the door and they shared a short kiss before Michael opened it.</p>
<p>“Take care yourself,” Gerry mumbled.</p>
<p>Michael smiled, “Will do. Until Monday.”</p>
<p>Gerry nodded and waved his hand as the door closed behind Michael.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Gerry had a Leitner to hunt for over the weekend, so he kept himself busy. It was still a little strange to return home to an empty apartment. He hadn’t spent too much time in it on his own before, and it suddenly felt foreign. It never had before. He had spent plenty of time in it even before moving in. </p>
<p>Even though he spent plenty of nights alone in his bed, it just felt strange knowing that Michael wasn’t on the other side of the wall.</p>
<p>It was late, but when Gerry checked his phone to work through the messages he knew Michael had sent while he had been looking into the book. He saw that Michael was still, in fact, online, which was impressive considering he had barely slept the night before. Gerry pointed that out to him, but couldn’t deny he was glad to see the typing symbol from Michael as soon as he sent the message.</p>
<p>Things apparently seemed to be going fine, which was good to hear. Michael had found a couple of things in his old room he wanted to bring back and apparently met some of his old friends. When Gerry inquired about why he was still awake, he explained that his old room felt weirdly familiar and foreign at the same time. While he apparently had calmed down a little when he arrived, he was feeling anxious again. </p>
<p>Gerry suggested calling, but Michael was afraid to wake anyone, so he tried to help via messages. It was way past 3am when Michael stopped responding and Gerry knew he'd regret staying up so late in the morning himself. Though at least he was exhausted enough to fall asleep without much fuss.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sunday flew by and when Gerry checked his phone at night there were only a couple messages throughout the day. He guessed it made sense. It had been the day of the actual celebration, and considering how drained Michael usually got from such gatherings he probably had had little trouble falling asleep. </p>
<p>There was still something soothing to answering the messages he did have. It reminded him a bit of the beginning, when they had spent many a night texting instead of sleeping, neither wanting the conversation to stop despite being tired. He smiled a little as he sent a - rather rather belated - ‘sweet dreams’ before turning the screen off and trying to find a comfortable sleeping position.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Monday came and with it the anticipation of having Michael back. It really shouldn't have been this dramatic but Gerry did miss him. He decided to channel his own nervous energy into baking some muffins. It wasn’t something he’d done before - at least not on his own - but he had helped enough times to be confident he could make something without setting the kitchen on fire or something. </p>
<p>Gerry was just closing the oven when he heard the door being opened. He smiled, washing his hands before going to meet Michael at the door. Michael was stepping out of his shoes when he arrived, but Gerry didn’t get to say anything before Michael threw his arms around Gerry’s neck and pulled him into a tight hug.</p>
<p>For a second, Gerry was too surprised to even react. He felt Michael bury his face in his hair, letting out a relieved sigh. Gerry returned the hug, then, and Michael melted into it a little.</p>
<p>“Everything alright?,” Gerry mumbled, a little bit worried.</p>
<p>"Yes,” Michael sighed. “I...I'm just glad I'm home again." Gerry heard the smile in his voice and relaxed.</p>
<p>"I missed you, too," he chuckled, squeezing Michael a little.</p>
<p>Michael straightened up, sniffing the air, "Did you bake something?"</p>
<p>Gerry grinned up at him. "Muffins in the oven. Just put them in."</p>
<p>Michael returned his grin with a wide smile, "Okay. I’ll just take a quick shower while they’re baking, then.” He stepped away from the hug, picked up his bags and started walking to his room.</p>
<p>Gerry nodded, "Do that, love. What do you want to drink?"</p>
<p>"I think I could do with tea," he called back before disappearing into his room.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Michael felt much better after his shower, as usual. He changed into something comfortable before walking into the kitchen, following the sweet smell. Gerry was cleaning the counter when he entered, back to the door, and Michael halted. </p>
<p>He hadn’t noticed before but Gerry was wearing a dress he had never seen before. It left his back fully exposed - how had Michael missed that? - revealing the row of tiny eyes along his spine.</p>
<p>Michael felt oddly watched as he dragged his eyes over them, despite being rather used to the sight on the mornings Gerry spent in his bed. He finally tore himself away from the door and stepped up to Gerry, running a finger over the eyes. Gerry shivered, looking up at him.</p>
<p>"Perfect timing. I just got the muffins out." He smiled as Michael bent down to press a lingering kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>"New dress?" His finger wandered back up to Gerry’s neck.</p>
<p>"No, I found it again recently." He grinned up at him "Felt like wearing it."</p>
<p>"I love it." He pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade. "You have such a pretty back."</p>
<p>Gerry chuckled, "Thank you. Let's eat on the couch." He said nodding towards the plate he had been putting the chocolate muffins on. "Can you grab the tea?"</p>
<p>Michael nodded and did as told before following Gerry to the couch. Michael let out a content sigh when he sat down, closing his eyes for a moment. He had missed the comfort of their couch.</p>
<p>"Guess I wasn't the only one you missed?" Gerry teased.</p>
<p>Michael opened his eyes again and grinned at him. "Jealous?"</p>
<p>"Incredibly." Gerry grinned resting his head against his chest. "So, how was it?"</p>
<p>Michael sighed, "Odd? It...it wasn't too bad. But it's weird...I haven't been there in so long? And they...well, I'm no longer the same person I was when i left? But they expect me to be so I try but...it's exhausting, honestly. After taking so long to get more comfortable with...myself."</p>
<p>"Sounds like it.” He took Michael’s hand into his and squeezed it, “Why don’t you update their perception?”</p>
<p>Michael bit his lip. "Not comfortable with that. We don’t- never really...talked? That much."</p>
<p>Gerry could understand that. Communication wasn't really a thing with Mary, either. He could feel that there was more to this but Michael didn't want to talk about it. Hel sometimes took a while to organise his thoughts before he dared to speak them. Gerry was fine with that. He bent forward to get a muffin of the plate and gave it to Michael, who accepted it gratefully.</p>
<p>Before biting into it he looked at Gerry. "What about your weekend? Busy?"</p>
<p>Gerry shrugged, sipping his tea, "A bit. Followed a false lead at first which was annoying...but in the end the book was easy to snatch."</p>
<p>Michael watched his face and ran his finger over a small scratch on Gerry’s jaw, "New acquisition?"</p>
<p>Gerry sighed, "Yeah well...it was easy but it could have gone smoother."</p>
<p>Michael chuckled, wrapping one arm around him to pull him closer. Gerry sighed, melting against him. Michael bit into the warm muffin.</p>
<p>Gerry looked up at him. “Are the muffins any good?”</p>
<p>Michael nodded, “A bit dry.”</p>
<p>Gerry shrugged, taking one for himself. “Guess you’ll have to help me again next time.”</p>
<p>Michael chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Gladly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the day on the couch, neither wanting to leave the other’s presence for too long. It wasn't like they had any other plans in the first place, so they simply decided not to move from it. Michael's hand eventually found his way back to Gerry's back, drawing patterns, following the eyes with his fingertips, and Gerry melted further into the touch.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss them?”</p>
<p>Gerry’s eyes fluttered open again, "Huh?”</p>
<p>Michael smiled at the sleepy expression, pressing a quick kiss to his eyebrow. “The back tattoos. Can I kiss them?”</p>
<p>Gerry nodded slowly, sitting up and turning his back to Michael, “Sure. It’s been a while, I guess.”</p>
<p>Michael hummed in agreement, running his fingers through Gerry’s hair and pulling the hairtie out that hadn’t been doing much in keeping his hair in place for a while now. He brushed through the slightly mussed hair with his fingers, smiling when Gerry leaned into the touch. Michael considered for a moment, before deciding to put the hair into a bun.</p>
<p>The dress covered up the eye right at the base of Gerry’s neck, but not the thin scar disappearing into his hair, so Michael pressed his lips to it, fingers dancing over Gerry’s back. Gerry sighed contently as Michael moved to kiss his way down his spine, one eye after the other. He hugged his knees, resting his face on them as he enjoyed the feeling of Michael’s lips down his back, eyes fluttering close.</p>
<p>Gerry was faintly aware of Michael probably putting himself in some ridiculous position to reach the lower back. There had been a lot of shifting and readjusting if all the rustling Gerry had heard was anything to go by, but Gerry was too cosy to bother looking. He didn't want to interrupt the kisses, either.</p>
<p>"That can't be a very comfortable angle," he ended up mumbling anyways, partly to keep himself from falling asleep. </p>
<p>Michael chuckled against his back, "I don't know what you're talking about, this is the most comfortable I've ever been." </p>
<p>His tone was teasing, clearly a reaction to Gerry’s own blissful one, and he wrapped long arms around Gerry’s middle, pressing his face into his back with a sigh. He couldn't really complain about discomfort - even if he was half-hanging off the couch by now - with Gerry’s warm body right there. He had missed the warmth, the scent. Michael definitely had missed home, even if it had only be a weekend, even if Gerry was surely going to be gone for longer one day for one of his hunts. He’d deal with that then. Right now he only wanted to enjoy being back.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"D'you want dinner?" Gerry yawned when it was getting dark outside the window. </p>
<p>Michael eventually had had to admit he was getting rather uncomfortable, so they had readjusted their positions, Michael now comfortably lying on the couch, head in Gerry’s lap. He looked like he was close to nodding off as Gerry twisted one of his curls around his finger, feeling rather tired himself.</p>
<p>Michael blinked up at him and yawned, too, before sitting up. "Uh...no. I think I'm fine."</p>
<p>"You think too much," Gerry teased, pressing his lips to Michael's jaw. "Bed?"</p>
<p>"You sleep in mine tonight," Michael mumbled, wrapping his arms around Gerry and pulling him close.</p>
<p>"That an order?" Gerry grinned, pressing his face into Michael's neck.</p>
<p>"Yes." Michael kissed his hair before slowly getting up and pulling Gerry along to the bedroom.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Michael was clearly still mulling over whatever was bothering him the next day. He had woken up early and left the bed pretty much right away, which was unlike him. Gerry could just feel that something was bothering him. He was antsy, worrying his lip while still looking at the empty plate in front of him where his breakfast had been.</p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Gerry tried.</p>
<p>He shook his head, "I...no. its nothing really…"</p>
<p>Gerry caught his eyes, "Well, I'd listen to nothing, too, you know."</p>
<p>Michael gave him a small smile, "I do. And thank you, but..." He sighed.</p>
<p>Gerry shook his head, “Okay.” </p>
<p>There was no point in forcing him to speak, even if something was clearly bothering him. But he still disliked seeing Michael upset. Maybe a little distraction would help. </p>
<p>"How about something to get your mind off it, then? There's a exhibition I wanted to check out this week."</p>
<p>His smile went a little wider. "I'd love to."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was a cloudy day as they made their way to the tube. People were staring at them, some not even trying to be inconspicuous. Michael was used to it by now. It had been a little uncomfortable in the beginning but he had managed to calm down when he realised the eyes were mostly on Gerry. Which he understood.</p>
<p>Besides the obviously eye catching aesthetic, Gerry was a rather intense presence. His neutral expression looked about as neutral as his usual getup. He looked like he was ready to start a fight any moment, eyes somehow becoming more intense when he spaced out rather than going out of focus, mouth in what looked like a tight, pissed off frown. </p>
<p>Michael still remembered the first time he had caught that expression in the low light of the bar. He had been equally scared and drawn to it. It had been the most beautiful thing he'd seen that night and he had spent a fair amount of time staring himself. That's why they were here after all. </p>
<p>He brushed a little at the memory watching Gerry’s face from the corner of his eyes. He didn't even seem to notice the eyes on him. Or he didn't mind. Michael wished he could be like that. Oh, now Michael was staring, too. Gerry’s face hadn’t become any less beautiful since he had started seeing it on a more regular basis. As usual, Gerry noticed him staring, meeting Michael’s eyes with a knowing grin. He squeezed his hand.</p>
<p>“You’re going to walk into something.”</p>
<p>Michael’s cheeks flushed red as he quickly looked ahead again and mumbled, “Ah, I’m sorry. I...got distracted.”</p>
<p>Gerry’s grin only widened. “I can see that.” </p>
<p>He still wondered if Michael would ever stop getting lost looking at him. It was still somewhat odd, but Gerry couldn’t deny he quite enjoyed the attention. And the expression hadn’t even changed after he told him about the books and fears and all. Part of Gerry had expected Michael’s eyes to meet him with fear or concern, or maybe even to look at him like his mother, without seeing him. It had been an irrational thought, but Gerry was still filled with relief when the very next morning Michael let his tea get cold because he got too distracted watching Gerry’s face with the usual dreamy expression. It was nice to be looked at like that.</p>
<p>Still, Gerry would rather he watched where he was going while walking. The grin didn’t fade from Gerry’s lips as they walked on.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Michael let Gerry lead the way when they arrived at the gallery. They had been to one before a while ago and Michael had realised, then, that Gerry loved them. It wasn't much of a surprise. Michael had noticed all the art-centred books in Gerry’s apartment. He still hadn’t realised how passionate Gerry could be about it.</p>
<p>It had been quite the experience to see Gerry talk so much in such an animated manner, eyes bright as he found something particularly interesting in whatever piece they were looking at. Gerry wasn’t quiet, necessarily, but he rarely talked about something for that long. The only time Michael could remember that happening was when he told Michael about the fears and all. And he hadn’t been happy while doing so.</p>
<p>Had Michael not been utterly smitten with Gerry before, watching and listening to him talking this excitedly about anything would have probably made him fall in love with him. It was the most wonderful thing Michael ever experienced and he had came back from that date with the urge to read some of the books Gerry had mentioned, learn about the things he had talked about so the next time - if there would be a next time - he could understand him better, and maybe contribute to the conversation instead of just watching and nodding and hoping the date just never ended. </p>
<p>Michael hadn’t gotten to do too much of the reading with university keeping him occupied, but he did feel a little more prepared this time as Gerry started talking. It was great, because now he occasionally knew exactly what to say to make Gerry continue, and Gerry’s eyes would light up at some of the questions, clearly more than happy about Michael showing interest in what he was saying. It was the most lovely expression on a face Michael could never get enough of in the first place.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was raining when they made their way back outside after having walked around for hours. Neither had looked at the time and the light from outside had been the same overcast grey since morning, so they got a little lost. They didn’t complain about it. If it hadn’t been for starting to get hungry, they might have stayed even longer.</p>
<p>Gerry was about to walk out into the rain, but Michael caught his sleeve and pulled him back. Gerry gave him a confused look and Michael got out the umbrella he always carried, earning an eyeroll from Gerry.</p>
<p>"It's barely raining, Michael."</p>
<p>Michael raised an eyebrow and looked out at what wasn’t quite a downpour, but certainly was beyond a drizzle. "I disagree,” Michael said, opening the umbrella, “And even if it were, a little rain can get you just as wet and cold." He pulled Gerry close so it would cover him too. "And I don't want you to catch a cold or something."</p>
<p>Gerry wrapped his arm around Michael’s, chuckling, "I can't even remember the last time that happened."</p>
<p>Michael returned his grin. "And if you let me it’ll stay that way."</p>
<p>Gerry shook his head, still grinning, before walking into the rain with Michael. Gerry didn’t know if he would ever get used to the feeling of being doted on, cared about like this. It certainly still felt weird, but Gerry embraced the warmth it always made him feel. He leaned his head against Michael’s arm, a soft smile on his lips as they made their way home. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Michael was having trouble falling asleep. The rest of the day had been rather uneventful and he had hoped the distraction would have been enough to let him sleep, but he had no such luck. Doubts were always most difficult to keep out at night, for some reason. He lay forcefully still, trying to breathe as softly as he could, trying not to wake Gerry.</p>
<p>When he felt Gerry shift next to him, not in the way he sometimes did in sleep, but in a rather deliberate manner, he knew he hadn’t succeeded. Gerry was looking at him, eyes a little bleary. He had managed to fall asleep, somewhat. But not enough to not notice that Michael was struggling doing the same.</p>
<p>“Michael?” Gerry’s voice was still thick with sleep, “Can’t sleep?”</p>
<p>Michael sighed, sitting up. “No.” </p>
<p>He bit his lip, trying to determine whether he should just finally talk or let Gerry sleep. He could just take Gerry’s bed. He knew Gerry wouldn’t push if he just said he didn’t want to talk and left. But Michael was getting frustrated. No matter how much he tried not to think about it, his brain didn’t stop.</p>
<p>Gerry was sitting up next to him, turning to face him. “What’s keeping you from sleep? You were quite tired.” He stifled a yawn, blinking a couple times to try to wake up.</p>
<p>Michael felt a pang of guilt watching him. As cute as he looked like this, Michael shouldn’t have disturbed Gerry’s sleep. He might at least try to not make it pointless that he had. </p>
<p>“Are you still...okay, with this? With...me?”</p>
<p>Gerry took a moment to catch on. It had been a while since Michael had asked him. He seemed to have gotten a lot better with not constantly being worried about Gerry having a problem with his asexuality. Gerry furrowed his brows. </p>
<p>“What makes you think I might have changed my mind? Did I do or say something?” Gerry at least couldn’t remember anything, but then again, sometimes he didn’t quite know what might make Michael spiral into anxiety.</p>
<p>“No! No, it was...you know how it is-” Michael stopped himself, shaking his head, “No, actually, you probably don’t, sorry. But there’s always a lot of...personal questions when family gets back together...or friends. It just...it made me think?”</p>
<p>Gerry’s eyes narrowed. “Why? What did they say?”</p>
<p>“Just...the usual?” He sighed, playing with one of his curls, “About the right one surely changing my mind, considering whether you are said right one if you didn’t…” He bit his lips. “I shouldn’t let it get to me but...I did. I mean, what if they are right? Maybe they know better, I don’t know, I-”</p>
<p>“I don’t think they can know better about how you feel than you do yourself.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how I feel sometimes, Gerry,” Michael mumbled.</p>
<p>Gerry sighed. “You know how you feel about this. Or it wouldn’t be bothering you.”</p>
<p>“I mean...yes.” Michael hesitated, “But they sound very convinced about me being wrong.”</p>
<p>Gerry raised an eyebrow. “People sound very convinced about the shit I run into on jobs not existing, but I assure you it does.” He took Michael’s hand, “You <em> know </em> it does.”</p>
<p>He sighed, "it's not really the same is it? If they'd be attacked by a monster they would change their mind. But there is no...proof. For me."</p>
<p>Michael was clearly underestimating human denial, but that didn't seem relevant right now. Gerry simply put a pin in that and decided to tell him about that later.</p>
<p>"You don’t owe anyone any proof, Michael.” He squeezed his hand, looking at Michael’s face. “Are you comfortable? Happy? With how you - we - are right now?”</p>
<p>Michael returned his gaze, “I am, but what about you Gerry? I want you to be those, too."</p>
<p>Gerry took his other hand, shuffling closer. "I am. Believe me. I'd tell you it that'd change, but I just...don’t see that happening just because of your sexuality, Michael.”</p>
<p>Michael looked at him, uncertain. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“I am.” He leaned against Michael’s arm and sighed, “I think you're perfect the way you are."</p>
<p>Michael rolled his eyes, “Oh yes, I imagine you must love being woken up in the middle of the night to help me out of the anxious rabbit hole i’ve fallen into.”</p>
<p>Gerry grinned, "I do. Would never say no to spending some time talking with you."</p>
<p>Michael blinked, a little confused, and blushed, mumbling, "That's a bit much, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"You can't expect eloquence from me before sunrise,” Gerry yawned.</p>
<p>Michael squeezed his hand. "I meant more that it sounds a bit cheesy"</p>
<p>Gerry considered for a moment, before shrugging and looking up at Michael’s face through sleepy eyes. "What? You dislike my cheese?" He somehow still managed to sound teasing while also sounding tired. Mostly, he was just managing to look really cute.</p>
<p>Michael carefully brushed a strand of hair out of his face, smiling. "No, I do. It’s my favourite.”</p>
<p>Gerry pinched his eyebrows together sceptically, "Considering you don't seem to like any cheese, that doesn't sound like much of a compliment."</p>
<p>Michael huffed out a laugh, slapping Gerry’s knee gently. "Oh, shut up.”</p>
<p>"Might need help with that," Gerry mumbled with a wide grin, batting his lashes.</p>
<p>Michael rolled his eyes, grinning himself as he let go of Gerry’s hands to bring his own to Gerry’s face instead. Gerry looked at him expectantly, making Michael chuckle a little.</p>
<p>"Let me assist you," he mumbled, before pressing his lips to Gerry’s.</p>
<p>Gerry returned the kiss for a moment, slow and sweet, before pulling away and running a hand through Michael's hair.</p>
<p>"Do you feel better now? Do you believe me?" </p>
<p>Michael nodded, "Yes...thank you. I do. I know I shouldn't let comments like this get to me but...well." </p>
<p>He sighed, defeated, following the line of Gerry's cheekbones with his thumbs. Michael did believe him, he did. That wasn't the source of the problem. Michael just couldn't quite believe he got so lucky.</p>
<p>"It's fine." Gerry smiled. "Guess we can all do with a reminder about things once in a while."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Michael raised an eyebrow, "What do you need a reminder for?"</p>
<p>His smile turned into more of a grin, but it looked a little tight. "Maybe the fact that this is okay despite me clearly bringing you in danger? The apartment has protections but I’m still sure it'll only be a question of time-"</p>
<p>Michael shook his head, determined, curls bouncing as he did. "Not a detail I consider reason to give you up."</p>
<p>Gerry rolled his eyes. "Same with your asexuality for me, okay? And I might add that one of the two is probably not going to get either of us killed."</p>
<p>"Okay." Michael's smile was apologetic. "I'm sorry I kept you from sleep to have the same conversation all over." He pressed his lips to Gerry's forehead.</p>
<p>Gerry hummed, "'Tis fine. Do you think you can sleep now?"</p>
<p>Michael nodded and let go of Gerry's face to lay down again. He was tired - had been before - but the tight knot in his stomach that was keeping him awake was loose now. He wrapped his arms around Gerry when he laid down again, too, and it didn't take too long after mumbled 'goodnight's for sleep to settle over them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the timing wasn't intentional, but since it got finished in June and I'm too impatient to wait to upload it, I might as well wish a happy pride to everybody who celebrates it! </p>
<p>(Also, if the OP of that open-back dress gerrymichael post is reading this, thanks for letting me use the idea :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>